


A Day With Teddy

by SumthinClever



Series: LittleYepa Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Teddy to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day With Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleYepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYepa/gifts).



> LittleYepa drew me a lovely bit of art and asked for a choice of ficlets in return. I wrote them all! This is part one. Prompt: Kidfic with teddy or Scorpius.

Harry chased the currently blue-haired boy across the park. He'd seen the frankly glaring shade on a ball another child had and said "pretty" before committing it to his new hairstyle. Harry paused to take a breath as he watched Teddy run up and befriend another unsuspecting child. It's not that Harry was regretting taking Teddy from Andromeda for the day; he just wished he'd thought ahead and brought some backup. The three year old had energy that Harry would swear he never did the whole of his life. Hermione was always much better at keeping up with and taming Teddy's enthusiasm than Harry ever was. And Ron was definitely better, having grown up with so many siblings.

When Harry caught up to Teddy, he was happily demonstrating his Metamorphagus talents to his new friend and Harry was infinitely glad he'd had the foresight to bring him to a Wizarding park. This would not have ended well had Teddy been showing off to Muggles. As it was, the fellow child was giggling and clapping at the show and Harry could smile and relax, for a moment at least. 

 

Harry sat himself beside the mother of the other child and laughed as she jokingly extolled the wonders of raising a magical toddler. Harry didn't spend as much time with Teddy as he'd like, but from everything he'd heard from Andromeda, Teddy was just as much of a handful as the hyper three year old currently making animal demands for Teddy to transform into. The girl said "duck" and Harry was instantly, forcefully, reminded of Tonks when Teddy's nose and mouth merged to form a yellow bill. It was a nice ache, sometimes, to see Tonks so much in her son. He saw Remus, too, in Teddy's quieter moments, few though they were. Harry was sure Remus spoke through his son, sometimes. The words he would say were surely not knowledge a three year old should have. Then again, maybe Remus was as introspective in his toddler days.

 

Harry was glad Andromeda taught Teddy about his parents, showed him pictures and told him stories. The boy would often model his mum's trademark bubblegum pink locks and his father's nose, growl like the part wolf he definitely was. But Teddy didn't seem to have the need to change, at least not yet, and everyone was grateful for that.

 

Harry stayed talking to the woman until Teddy's boundless energy demanded he get up, run off, and make his next conquest in the form of a passing witch walking a crup. Harry sighed but bid the laughing mother goodbye and followed.

 

A godfather's work was never done.


End file.
